This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of circumferential devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals.
Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video. Recently, camera modules equipped with auto focusing function capable of automatically adjusting a focus in response to a distance to a subject have been manufactured. Meantime, the camera modules equipped with the auto focus function generally include an elastic member movably supporting a bobbin relative to a housing.
On the other hand, the conventional camera modules having the auto focus function include a plurality of legs in which elastic members independently and mutually are disposed. In this case, the conventional camera modules suffer from disadvantages in that a fine force may be generated on some or all of the plurality of legs in the manufacturing processes including a process of coupling an elastic member to a bobbin and/or a housing. Particularly, when a bending is generated on some or all of the plurality of legs, a serious problem occurs where a static tilt is generated in which a tilt (lean) occurs on the bobbin under an initial state where no current is supplied to the camera module.
Furthermore, there is another problem where the elastic member is twisted in a process of coupling an elastic member to a housing. In addition, the conventional camera modules having handshake correction (OIS: Optical Image Stabilization) function are disposed with a plurality of lateral support units, where each of the plurality of lateral support units is inserted into a separate hole of a housing. However, the conventional camera modules suffer from disadvantages in that an operation time loss is generated in a process of coupling the plurality of lateral support units to the housing.